leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Origins
Pokémon Origins (Japanese: ポケットモンスター |ジ・オリジン}} Pocket Monsters: The Origin) is a miniseries that closely follows the plot of . Aesthetically it is based on the artwork, sprites, and other minor elements from (and to a far lesser extent, ), as well as including some unique features, such as Blue's green jacket and Mega Evolution. It stars as the protagonist and as Red's rival. The story is split into four episodes. It was first aired in Japan on October 2, 2013, airing in its entirety. The first episode premiered in English on Pokémon TV on November 15, 2013, with subsequent episodes following on November 18, 20, and 22, 2013; the episodes remained on Pokémon TV until December 2, 2013. All four episodes were released on DVD and Blu-ray in Japan on December 4, 2013. On January 30, 2014, the English dubs of all four episodes were made available on the Hulu streaming service for the United States (although after April 2015, they became Hulu Plus-exclusive), along with Amazon Videohttp://www.hulu.com/pokemon-origins. On May 28, 2014, the English dubs of all four episodes were released on the iTunes distribution service, available in (SD) and (HD) formats. On September 13, 2016, the first English dubbed episode was uploaded to Pokémon's official YouTube account.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UfxmHCtj5cI&app=desktop Episodes |November 18, 2013|October 2, 2013}} |November 20, 2013|October 2, 2013}} |November 22, 2013|October 2, 2013}} Differences from the games Although the mini-series is more faithful to the games than the main anime, there are still some differences, mainly to enhance the plot or due to time constraints. * speaks. * The character dialogue is directly from Red and Blue when in the text boxes during the montages (such as the beginnings of Files 2, 3, and 4), but when actually spoken, it is retranslated. * Pallet Town is much bigger. * The two visits to Professor Oak's Laboratory for the starter Pokémon and the Pokédex are combined in Origins. Thus, Oak's Parcel is absent. * Red encounters certain wild Pokémon in locations where they cannot be encountered in the games, such as and appearing on . * Red and first battle on Route 1, instead of in Professor Oak's Laboratory. He references the lab battle by proposing that he and Red "test out their Pokémon" like in the games, but quickly changes his mind. * Brock meets Red on Route 1, whereas in the games he meets Red at the Gym, like all Generation I Gym Leaders except Giovanni. * The Gym Trainers do not battle Red. * A minor character based on a nameless NPC in Mr. Fuji's house, Reina, is introduced. * There are no s or any other Trainers in the Pokémon Tower. * Red is shown to already own a by the time he visits Pokémon Tower, despite having not yet visited Celadon City, where he would obtain Eevee at Celadon Condominiums. * The Silph Scope is obtained in the Pokémon Tower, instead of in the Rocket Hideout. However, a held it before Blue stole it from him. ** The Rocket Hideout is instead encountered afterwards in a flash back in File 3. * Blue helps Red in the Pokémon Tower. * The ghost Marowak is calmed by her child, , instead of Red. * Red's knows , a Generation III move, and it is effective against Sabrina's . * Giovanni is the only Trainer that battles Red inside Silph Co. Also, Red loses against him. * In the games, Blue leaves Red to defeat Team Rocket in Silph Co. In this special, he goes to inform the police, though only after being scolded by Red. * The Master Ball's production is put on hold, as opposed to Red being given one. * Giovanni uses fewer Pokémon. ** This is referenced by him putting away his regular Gym Pokémon to battle Red with his two most powerful ones. * In the games, Giovanni originally disbands Team Rocket because he does not wish to face his followers after losing to Red. In this special, he disbands them because he remembers his former love for Pokémon. * One of the photos in the Hall of Fame includes a , a Generation II Pokémon. * Blue goes to Cerulean Cave to catch , whereas in the game he does not go at all. * Mewtwo knows instead of . * Mega Evolution, Mega Stones, and Key Stones were all added in Pokémon Origins. Cast Bryce Papenbrook|disp=Red|Red|Junko Takeuchi|レッド|竹内順子|top=yes}} Kyle Hebert|Dr. Okido|List of Japanese voice actors Katsuji Mori|オーキド博士|森功至}} Johnny Yong Bosch|Takeshi|List of Japanese voice actors Tomokazu Sugita|タケシ|杉田智和}} Jamieson Price|Sakaki|Rikiya Koyama|サカキ|小山力也}} Christine Marie Cabanos|Reina|List of Japanese voice actors Yui Ishikawa|レイナ|石川由依}} Kirk Thornton|Wataru|List of Japanese voice actors Tokuyoshi Kawashima|ワタル|川島得愛}} Kirk Thornton|Elder Fuji|Minoru Inaba|フジ老人|稲葉実}} Laura Post}} Erin Fitzgerald}} Laura Post}} Christine Marie Cabanos}} Christine Marie Cabanos}} Christine Marie Cabanos}} Erin Fitzgerald}} Erin Fitzgerald|bottom=yes}} |} Gallery :For more artwork, please see Pokémon Origins images on the Bulbagarden Archives. Characters File:Red PO.png|Red File:Blue PO.png|Blue File:Brock PO.png|Brock File:Mom PO.png|Red's mom File:Professor Oak PO.png|Professor Oak File:Giovanni PO.png|Giovanni Posters File:Pocket Monsters The Origin.png|The Japanese poster File:Pokémon Origins.png|The English poster Trailers English Japanese Trivia * Unlike the main anime, all of the Pokémon make realistic, animal-like sounds. However, these sounds were still dubbed over and recreated by English-language voice actors in the English dub. * The sound and visual effects for Poké Balls (such as when a Pokémon is being sent out) differ in comparison to the effects used in the main anime, instead being more loyal to the games. Another example is the three small stars that pop out of a Poké Ball when it has successfully caught a Pokémon. In other languages |de=Pokémon Origins |it= |ko= |es_eu= }} See also * Pokémon Generations External links * Pokémon Origins on Hulu (English) * Pokémon Origins on (English) * Official Pokémon English website announcement (archive) * Official announcement about Hulu release (English) * Official website (Japanese) * Official Pokémon website announcement (Japanese) * Dengeki article (Japanese) References Category:Anime de:Pokémon Origins es:Pokémon: los orígenes fr:Pokémon : Les origines it:Pokémon Le origini ja:ポケットモンスター THE ORIGIN zh:精灵宝可梦 THE ORIGIN